Quintessence
by KingPink34
Summary: Following the events of Captain America: Civil War *SPOILER WARNING*. 'Shadows are what will become of us, if we are never to follow the light of our hearts. Memories are what will become of us, if we are to follow our love for life. Tell me that you are safe, and I will both be, no hesitation, the shadow of a memory'
1. Accession

**_Authors note:_** Hello everyone, so this is one of my first ships to have ever shipped since years and years ago. I just came from the cinema, so happy from Captain America: Civil War, they did portray all my favorite characters quite well (Black Panther ftw), although i'd be happier if they put some more scenes with Vision and Wanda. I am so glad they followed their romantic involvement into the MCU but I have to do my work and add some fanfic to it.

Basically my story follows the events of CACW, mixed with some events that happen in the comics such as Infinity War, House of M etc.

Illl try to keep them as in character as I can, as I don't want to slaughter their personality just to make some fluff. So I will put fluff and I will put angst, but mostly is just them trying to reach to each other and understand the world that surrounds them while supporting each other. Overall this is one of my favourite Marvel relationships, just because is so pure and lovely, and also because Marvel completely *spoiler warning* destroyed both of their lives and couldn't give them two minutes of happiness.

So again, I hope you guys enjoy this piece, more chapters to come, I know this one is kinda short but the others are quite long,

Ill try to update weekly possibly but if i have time i might even update once every two or three days.

Please leave a feedback if you like it/ if you think i might be doing smth better, and peace and love to everyone.

xx

Pink King

* * *

 _No! No, no, no!- Wanda screamed till her lungs dried out of air when she saw his body fall to the ground. She ran to his side screaming, her eyes struggling to see clearly as her tears veiled everything she could see. She could hear the destruction happening around her. She heard buildings fall around as trees in a forest, and she felt her pain spread throughout the air. ''Pietro...no, no, no'' She felt her soul empty, and she wanted to leave her body too. The grief was too much to contain inside her._

 _She was still crying, crouched to the ground before her surroundings shifted. Everything took place anew. A bright yellow light and a purple beam was flickering towards the sky. She looked around to find destruction, yet again, it felt like a battle had taken place. Piles of bodies had fallen around her. Some she could somehow recognize. She raised her head to follow the light source, her sight going red when she recognized the figure that it came from. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her. She stood there, her breath tightening, powerless as she saw the purple beam piercing through him. She couldn't lose him too. She tried to get up, but her legs betrayed her, leaving her to the only weapon she had left. She closed her eyes and while gathering all she had left in her, thought of nothing but the death and destruction of what was torturing Vision._

 _''_ _Forgive me Wanda...'' his deep voice echoed in the blackness that surrounded her senses, before everything went numb again._

An intrusive awakening each and every morning from the strong electric shock that zapped her neck, Wanda counted the days to herself as they passed by, all while trying to place her mind onto her other plane that she was building for her conscience. Vision had taught her how to look at the surroundings and derive from that world into her plane, taking every detail in, every colour and every sound, all together with what he taught her about flying. She closed her eyes and tried to remember his face, his eyes. His calm, magenta features relaxed her and helped her through her meditation process as she drifted to her plane of thoughts. She realized she missed him. His calm and soft, almost innocent demeanor and his frequent mishaps in the new world was one of her main insights of her days at the Avengers Base. But those days were gone.

 _Wanda...Where are you?_

A shiver went down her spine at the sound of his voice. The voice was faint, and she also saw a flickering light along with it, but she knew she couldn't even trust her own mind. Was it actually him, or was it one of her other hallucinations that played tricks on her. Please help me. Help us. She had no choice but to answer to the voice. It couldn't hurt. She waited patiently for the voice to answer, but nothing happened.

One of the masked guards approached her cell and beat the rode with what seemed to be an shock stick, something she was familiar with.

''You, Witch! Your meal is here.'' He said as he slid a tray under the gate. She had counted the minutes after the electric shock that was supposed to wake her. Always 10 minutes before. The shock was rather more uncomfortable than painful. Wanda felt how the current would start from her neck and spread throughout her body like a immediate river flow, weakening her powers her senses. The electrocution had left scars on her skin like ripped paper, scars that she couldn't heal without moving her arms.

She looked at the guard without saying anything, strands of hair covering most of her face, and whispered curses in Sokovian. It worked, but the guard would retaliate with obscene language and and shouting threats while walking away. Wanda looked down at the yellow mass of food on the tray and couldn't help the nauseous feeling that grew into her stomach. _I cant continue like this. You need to eat._

She took a deep breath and tried to locate Wilson telepathically. He would go through the same process every day, having the same guard, only that he would not let the guard walk away without a few further threats.

'' _How are we on the plan?''_ She talked into him, as she found his thoughts lighting up the room.

 _''_ _Jesus! You have to do this?! It always freaks me out when you do this.''_ She felt him cringe mentally at her presence. She hated the feeling of violating someones thoughts like that. Why did he had to make her feel like that?

 _''_ _Im sorry, but we need to talk somehow...this is our only way of escape_ ''

'' _Steve will come for us, I know he will''_ Wanda felt his stiffness and his mind trying to reject hers and push her out as soon as shed tried to even locate him. She had forgotten how badly people took her presence in their thoughts. Having trained with Vision, she was used to him cherishing her company, he never as to showed a feeling of discomfort when he felt her presence on his mind. On the contrary she felt rather at peace, as if her pain, her grief, it was all gone while she rested with him.

She retreated from Wilson and concentrated on Clint, but he was asleep. She dreaded the moments they were asleep. She would have to see all of their terrors, their biggest fears, and their strange desires, things far too intimate for her to even think of. Locked in the cell, without Vision to guide her, she knew she would lose her perception of reality soon enough. Her heart started beating faster, and she felt her anger filling in her body before desperation took over. She lowered her head and closed her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming out, but a small droplet that rolled down her hot cheeks protested and she couldn't do anything but let it frame her face with her arms tied inside the force jacket. _We are all doomed. I am useless. Powerless. Worthless. Nothing but a body in a cell. Just like Hydra. What is the difference between American Government and the bloody mercenaries that made me this way?_

Sitting on the corner of her cell, with watery eyes and a stomachache that couldn't let her breathe properly, Wanda never thought she'd felt more hopeful than the moment when she felt the energy on her cell shift. She raised her head and felt her heart skip a beat, doubting herself again of his presence.

''Vision...?'' She whispered, scared to scare the hallucination away.

''Wanda!'' As he fully formed out of the floor, he turned towards her and flew to her side without a moment's hesitation. She felt his warm embrace wrapping her body, and how weightless she felt in his arms, and held on to him as tightly as she could. She didn't want to lift her head from his chest, but she knew he was taking care of her collar and the force jacket.

''Wanda, I am taking you out of here. No one will ever hurt you again. Ever'' He said, stern and anger in the tone. His voice echoed in her ears, hope and peace of mind coming to her again, as she felt her chest filling with air again, relieved. She knew she was safe. She locked her eyes with his, knowing that that deep cerulean gaze held more of her soul that she would like to admit. Her heart started pounding, she'd never seen his face express what he was feeling right now.

''I have disconnected their main servers but I could not get through their power outlets, which only give us about ten to fifteen minutes-'' He talked slowly to her while standing up.

''I can't leave Wilson and Clint here...'' Wanda muffled while shaking her head, still holding tight to his chest. '' Please, do something for them too'' She looked up at him with a wonder, a plead that he could not ignore. He looked at her, and a smile fell into his lips.

'' I can't do anything for them,'' He continued, while letting her stand up on her own. ''But you can.'' She stood holding her head up, and took a deep breath, putting her hands to his chest feeling the warmth of his body. To her it never felt foreign, alien, or synthetic- as they would say. She could clearly trace each muscle, and each movement, and she would know that nothing felt more familiar to her than his presence.

''I can maybe out all the guards near us to sleep...'' She said thinking of how to reach the furthest one. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and a smile went through her face, as she heard his voice inside her thoughts again.

''I can do this.''


	2. Absquatulate

''Wanda, wake up,'' his soothing voice pierced through her dream and brought her back to reality. She looked at him, standing near by her side, and then glanced around. They were in a ship. _Stark's or Steve's?_ It took her bare moments to recall what had happened after their escape from Siberia. She remembered seeing the guards, and their bodies obeying every movement of her hands, as they fell unconscious to the floor. She remembered the euphoric feeling that she got when she was able to fully use her powers. She remembered Clint was missing. She remembered Wilson yelling at her, asking to know what was going on. Wilson-? She remembered the first guard that came to electrocute him, thinking that it was his doing. Vision getting in the way...

''Is Sam here?'' She said while looking around for him. She couldn't hurt him too...

''Wanda you need to take it easy. It was absolutely stunning what you did, but quite dangerous nonetheless.'' He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He helped her get up, his left hand delicately holding her shoulder while the other hand reaching for hers. She looked at him and gave out a little smile. She liked his touch.

''I am not that delicate,'' she said in her strong accent, her eyebrows narrowing ''I am just worried that I might have hurt others more than enough''

''You did not'' he assured her, ''That's what I was there for.'' He stood silent for a while and she could see that he was hesitant to follow up with his words.

''Wanda, I am deeply sorry, for what happened at the airport, for what they did to you, for what this war between us did to you...'' she could feel that he was more than sincere. He was in pain whilst he was saying those words. She knew that even though it pained him to say them, he still wanted to speak them out loud rather than reaching his thoughts onto hers. ''...I cannot begin to fathom the pain you must've been through, and I am deeply sorry for that too. I...I feel a rather strange resentment and agitation towards those people, and towards everything that is happening...'' He said while pointing his hand to his chest, his eyes scanning around her and then locking into her eyes, ''I tried my best to hold back as much as I could, I could never hurt you...''

''Vision, its alright-'' she said while giving him a soft smile. She could sense his confusion and his struggle, something she identified for with him more than most. Wanda didn't like seeing him like this. She saw his features soften as she put her hand and touched his cheek. His eyes widened, and she knew she surprised him, but he didn't show any signs of refusal. ''I know you held back, I know it might've not been for my sake, but I am glad you did it.''Hearing that, he put his hand on hers and opened his mouth to speak, ''-I know you would've wiped the floor with them Vis, had it been for your real powers'' she continued in a soft chuckle, not giving him much time to speak.

''Hey guys wake up! We need to direct this to the new coordinates'' They both turned their heads towards Sam, who was standing in the pilot seat with his legs crossed and one of his arms across the seat. ''What?'' He said raising his arms, when the both of them looked at him.

''I am so glad I did not hurt you,'' spoke Wanda as she scanned his body telepathically. ''But what are we going to do now?'' she said walking towards him.

''Well, that guy,'' Sam said while standing up and pointing at Vision ''He is taking us to Stark.'' Wanda turned around to face Vision about the truth. Sam was telling the truth.

''Why are we going there again?'' she spoke her voice vexed and growing louder. ''You know I cant show my face in America! They will put me back to that hell prison...''

''I have a duty to mr. Stark, he will protect you-''

''He cannot protect his own self!'' said Sam, interrupting Vision and coming closer to both of them, ''No one listens to him anymore, he is either a puppet or dead by now. I know what he did. I know he went to find Cap, but he attacked them instead.'' Wilson turned to Wanda, his eyes impatiently trying to read her expression. ''He cannot be trusted Wanda, you know that right?''

Wanda felt her stomach twitch. She felt betrayed, but perplexed. _Why would Vision do this? Why would he hand me over to them again? Why did he save me?_

 _''_ You are not safe anywhere else.'' Vision spoke calmly ''I have entered every database that is available in the world's internet, and almost every country is either looking to capture you, or to kill you.'' His tone was chilling, but serious. ''I understand your issue with Mr. Stark, and I understand your skepticism towards what he has done so far, but you have no choice, for your own safety...'' in his latter words, he turned to Wanda, looking out for her response, his eyes following her every move, as she walked up and down the quarter.

''Vis, we cant go back there, and you know it'' she said as she stopped walking back and forth. ''They know we will have escaped from Siberia, and the first place they will look-''

''-Is the new Avengers Facility. I know that. I am aware of basic strategic counter actions'' Vision finished the sentence with his eyes set to the ground. Wanda followed his words attentively. ''I said this ship is going there. I never said you are.'' He looked at both of them. Sam moved uncomfortably, and stared at him, waiting for other answers, while Wanda had a feeling of relief across her face.

''Vision, what is happening? _Tell me what is going on._ '' Wanda went closer to him and tried to read his thoughts, but was surprised to find that he had blocked her out. She felt insulted at the thought. Why wouldn't he let her inside his mind anymore? Had he started to hate her telepathic probing too?

''I will be giving you one of the pods that the ship has on reserve,'' he followed, ignoring Wanda's question. ''As soon as you are both there you can put on the coordinates that I will give you.'' He started walking out of the quarters and towards the engine room, gesturing them to follow him. The corridor ended with a compressed door. Vision pressed the security code and opened the door to make room for Wanda and Sam to look at the pod. He approached the middle of the pod and pointed towards a set of buttons that were on the side of pilot's seat. Sam took notice, and traced his hands on the buttons while listening to Vision speak. ''Make sure to turn off any automatic tracing or pilot presence while flying, in order to cut all the ways they can follow you. If even one of them is on, you will be in Siberia in a matter of hours, or dead.'' he continued to say while looking at Sam, his face showing no emotion.

''You will leave as soon as I can get precise access to where Captain America is residing at the moment, it has been very difficult for me so far to locate him, but I will manage eventually.'' He turned to Wanda and looked at her in the eyes as he rested his hand on her shoulder, ''If I am correct, you will have to travel for about a day to get where Captain is, you will need rest if you want to be fully prepared for the journey'' he said to her before leaving the pod.

Wanda stood in the middle of the pod, thinking at to what made him change his attitude so fast. He was almost longing for her presence a minute earlier, before he turned his deadpan expression in his face. She still couldn't believe that he shut her out of his thoughts, just like that.

''So, you two are like a thing now, or what?'' She heard Sam speak behind her, knowing he had a questionable smirk on his face, interrupting her thoughts. Wanda turned around, clearly annoyed at his remark.

''We are close, it doesn't have to be everything like that'' she said waving her hand, her accent surfacing every time she expressed bitterness towards someone.

''Mhm, sure'' Sam continued to poke, ''Just don't get too close to the enemy, thats all''

''He is not the enemy, clearly!'' Wanda protested, her hand pointing at the pod where they were staying ''Why would he give us this, and the coordinates?'' she continued, her voice becoming louder.

''He owes us that. He couldn't find Clint and now he is guilty. Also he is with Stark. Do you really want to believe him? He's just his puppet-''

''He is no one's puppet! How could you say that?'' Wanda's eyes flickered as she clenched her fists. ''Do you realize that because of him we have a chance to live outside that prison?'' She didn't want to believe the words that had just left Sam's mouth. She ran out of the pod looking for Vision, finding him sitting near the pilot seat.

''Hey, why did you leave us?'' She said while approaching him slowly, trying to take a better glance at his face. He turned to her with a faint smile in his face.

''I cant see you're worried about me,'' he said slowly, ''Dont be, I know my way''

''I assume you are the perfect being then?'' Wanda came closer and let out a sigh when she saw the smile on his face.

''I am far from that, at least I believe so. It's true that I come from J.A.R.V.I.S, a synth-''

''Shut up about that.'' Wanda rolled her eyes while sitting on the armrest next to him. She hated the feeling that came to her when he compared himself to a robot. She hated how the world only saw him for that. She hated that even him would think that. She hated anyone that would make him less of what he was. ''I can see you breathe, feel, you are warm, I can sense when you are hurt, when things confuse you...'' She stopped for a moment looking down ''To me Vis, you are more alive than anyone I have ever met'' she muffled softly while looking at him. She felt her heart start beating faster, when he wouldn't leave her gaze either.

''Wanda...'' He spoke softly, his hand almost touching her face, but he never took his eyes off her. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself before the words reached his lips. '' I'm afraid we need to say goodbye soon. I have the coordinates. You should go.'' he uttered, calmly taking his hand back.

Seconds later Wilson showed himself at the quarters, having taken his suit and wings back. Wanda realized she might not see Vision for a long time after she would get into that pod. The coordinates he later gave them were pointing at a place in Africa, deep inside a jungle. She wasn't scared nor hesitant. She knew Vision wanted whats best for her. But somehow, strangely she found herself not wanting to get on the pod and disappear from the world. Her legs were doubting her decision. She didn't wanted to leave him. _He is one of my best friends after all...He understands me, he knows how I feel or function..._ It all took place inside her. She did get on the pod and she hated having to speak the ''goodbye'' out of her mouth.

As Sam, sat on the pilot's seat, she went to seal the pod's door, to get the pod ready to fly away. She found herself strangely happy when she glimpsed at his shadow behind the glass window door. A wide smile went across her lips, as he stood there with his noble poise, mouthing the words she never thought she'd hear from him. She couldn't believe he had just spoken Sokovian to her. The goodbye in her mother tongue didn't mean goodbye forever. It meant they would meet again. Soon.


	3. Disembogue

_**Authors note:**_ Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy this third chapter of the story. I've seen so many good fanarts of the couple and I cant wait for more. I am so thankful I havent gotten hate yet for the ship, mostly because everyone is just so lovely in MCU.

Please as always, you are welcome to leave a feedback, what you like/ dont like etc.

Love and peace to all

xx

* * *

After the pod dispatched with a loud thud, Wanda felt her smile fade away with each second that they went further away from the ship. She observed his figure disappear between their gates and the thick clouds around them, wondering when she would get to meet him again. Her mind tried to reach him within his thoughts, to see whether he had anything else to say, to talk to her, but it was still impossible with the wall that he'd built. Turning around and taking a few steps towards the co-pilot seat, Wanda felt obliged to make a conversation with Sam. _It would be so much easier If I could just tell him that i always know what he is going to say, before he even says it. He will freak out._

Having spent most of her time at the Avengers Facility, Vision had taught her how to effortlessly read into other's thoughts, without intruding their mind or as he would put it in better words: unbeknownst to them, and with the passage of time, she had learnt how to be an expert at it. Wanda did not even have to try to know that between that pod, there was a lot of anxiety and fear residing within Sam. He was not only scared of whether the coordinates were right, or whether they would meet Captain, but mostly from the Witches presence as well. It was a small confined space and he couldn't use his wings, so it was normal to feel threatened by a mind-invasive telepathic, telekinetic, magic something wielder. That's what Wanda would tell herself. That's what they would tell themselves.

''I can help with something, or anything?'' She heard herself say awkwardly as she took a seat in the co-pilots place, but Sam shook his head relaxed, keeping his eyes focused on the way. After finishing fidgeting to find a comfortable position, Wanda contemplated at the overwhelming view that the pilot's window laid in front of her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Her amazement started from the graceful pinkish hue that had painted the early morning sky, and followed with the plump cotton clouds that lied beneath them. Wanda regretted that she'd never paid too much attention to the sky before. They would go up together with Vision once in a while, but she could reach only so far up until the oxygen would become a problem. The view however, she convinced herself, was worth the try. After a few minutes of pondering at the sky, her eyes felt heavy with day dreams and wondrous memories of her life now and then. She didn't fight it, for the journey was supposed to be long, and Sam didnt prove to be much talkative in situations like this, leaving her time to meditate and recall herself to a higher plane. She closed her eyes, lifting her thoughts and setting them free, waiting patiently for their memory of choice.

...

Three knocks to the door made her hurry her lipstick, as she was looking at herself in the mirror. It had been a sunny day at the Facility, blue skies and spring blooming, and Thor had planned to join the New Avengers party that night. Wanda still wasn't sure how they could call him from other dimensions just like that, but then again she still didn't know her true powers either, so it was easy for her to let it go.

She felt nervous every time they would announce a party of sorts, by which most of the time they would be cancelled. She had never been to an actual one before. Pietro was gone, and had taken with him too much of her ability to smile, making her avoid any event or occasion that needed a demonstration of such joyful behavior. She would step into the room, and everyone that wasn't in the team would stare at her intensively and ask uncomfortably intimate questions. _Is this just Americans? They would never ask those things in my city..._ They would not only ask about her country, or her powers, but even went to lengths of asking questions about her love interests, or even what her persona was wearing. And she knew that none of the answers she'd give them was enough. She heard in their heads, saw it in their face. She never felt one of them.

Fixing her hair for the last time, she took a deep breath and stepped away from the mirror, heading to the door. Captain was there, standing tall and broad, wearing one of his expensive suits that Tony Stark had given to him lately. He smelled refreshing too.

''You look good, young lady,'' He said with his characteristic charming smile on his face, approving of her choice of clothes. ''Are you sure you will be okay tonight? You still haven't made it to 21, so I would not push it either with alcohol or any drink of sorts'' He continued, with a genuine worry in his face. Wanda could not help but feel confounded at his remarks.

''Are you really kidding me? I come from Sokovia, we drink since we are 14 there...Captain, I am sure I can handle alcohol much better than you.'' She added to tease him. ''You grew with beer, we grew with real alcohol. It was what our grandfather gave us when we had the flu'' She chuckled while amusing herself with the Captain's horrified expression.

''Well you should not push it tonight. There will be a lot of people there...Are you sure you can handle it?'' The tone in his voice growing into more serious notes. She knew he meant to remind her of all the last parties that she'd been to, running away or hiding at the stairs, sobbing for her lost half. She remembered all the times she would shy from the conversations, and a knot formed in her stomach.

''I need to make it sometime. I will try.'' Wanda assured him while leaving the room, and gesturing towards the hall where the party was taking place.

''Try to enjoy your most then, for anything just let me know,'' said the Captain slowly, following the hall to the main common area.

The party hadn't started yet, but almost everyone she knew was there. Leaning on the glass that divided the stairs form the main area, she stood back to take a look at the battlefield in front of her. Each of them was busy with one or two other members of the Avengers, heated discussions ranging from the latest reality tv show to their hardest battle struggle. Wanda felt the urge to probe into their minds, knowing what they wanted to talk about to her, fearing their real thoughts most of all. She went through Tony and Clint first, each of them loudly defending some new technology, but both hiding the fact that they were missing their significant others, whose absence would soon cause turmoil. She later shifted her attention to Natasha, Steve and Sam, who were fiercely discussing the importance of some particular sport in America, and digging deeper of course, she saw the anxiety that followed Captain with each of his steps about his loved one tied to a death bed-

''You look beautiful ms. Maximoff.'' She turned her head abruptly, slightly surprised that she could not have felt his presence just behind her. She had forgotten to count him missing at the party but also felt relieved that the first one who would see The Vision in a whole suit would be her.

''You look beautiful too,'' Wanda replied with a warm smile in her face, not expecting him to come and lean beside her at the hallway porch. He had put perfume on.

''Mr. Stark deemed it wise that I buy a Tom Ford piece of clothing today, along with his brand of perfumes. He seems quite a fan of well branded products.'' He said before turning to her, his smile running through his voice. Wanda forgot that he was telepathic, like her, a fact that took her aback when he answered her inner dialogue. Wanda's eyes widened at the thought, but when she looked at him, she found that his relaxed face gave her a sense of security and soundness, something she couldn't find in the most trained mind yet.

''I would suggest you try to abstain from reading their minds, if it requires casual human interaction'' He continued, his voice feeling somehow familiar to her. ''It may sound odd, but ignorance is part of human experience. It is not something to be ashamed for. That's why humans learn, and grow. They live with it every day, and they enjoy every day hearing their thoughts and their mind alone. They are neither changed, nor do they make their lives differently by what others really think of them...It is rather beautiful, actually'' He paused, looking at the Avengers below them, a faded smile crept into his face.

''Why are you telling me this...?'' Wanda felt the need to speak after a long silence between them. She felt strangely betrayed, that he would expose her like that, to her own self mostly. She knew he would never tell on her, or anyone for that matter. The nobility was something she'd noted on since his early creation.

''Because I want you to feel better,'' he replied almost immediately in a stern yet affable voice, his eyes longing on hers. Wanda felt a form of appease and relaxation going through her body for the first time since she'd entered the great hall. Her strained muscles loosened up, as she paid attention to his soothing voice, and every word that he was saying. ''And try to enjoy human interactions since you have the chance. You might heal quicker, if you ignore their inner voices. I do tend to block them from time to time, when I want to see who the real Vision is...'' he continued ''When you have no one to abide by, but yourself. Thats where your true self resides. Wanda, you have a magnificent power, but you are not your power. I am certain that you are a magnificent woman too. Let that woman be free'' he said his face forming a smile for her.

''And how old are you again?'' she chuckled, not believing that the man in front of her was not a day older than three months.

''Yes, physically I am three months old, that is correct, however, taking into account the average life of Ultron, the Infinity stone and Mr. Stark's AI, I think a rounded couple of thousands might be just right'' Vision followed her with his own idea of a joke. ''But I am fairly new to humans, I want to learn about them'' he said while putting his palm out, inviting her down the stairs to the party, which was transformed into a light show with upbeat music more than anything. ''And so far, you have proven to be the most fascinating human I have yet to know.'' Not helping but smiling at his words, she put her hand on his, following him down the stairs.

The never-ending party didn't prove to be the nightmare that the other parties had been. But it proved to her a good friend, a confidante, someone that she could rely on, someone that would understand her without even saying the words out loud. Vision would appear at the right time, to be taken as the marvel of the moment, shifting the attention to him, leaving her time to escape the social interrogations that the guests would out her through. Her conversations never deteriorated to the usual questions of : what are you and : why are you like this or: what can you actually do. She could not handle the way they thought of her after she'd tell them the truth. After her settlement with the New Avengers, her english had improved at an accelerated rate where words such as weirdo, freak, bizarre and messed-up have actually started to leave scars on her.

She felt hopeful every time that people would start to derive conversations in that direction. Vision would be next to them in a matter of seconds, where everyone would again, ask awfully rude and intrusive questions about him, with which he used his perfect english to steer them off gracefully. She would thank him in her thoughts, knowing that he was aware of her gratitude, and she would leave the conversation.

Wanda felt incredibly lucky to have had him by her side that night. By the time she had gone to bed, she had visited his thoughts freely, having long conversations about the rude guests that they had to save each other from. That night she would sleep peacefully, staring at the clear sky that veiled her glass wall.

...

Wanda woke up feeling her heartbeat going faster at the memory of that party many nights ago. The sky was dark in front of her, stars had poked their way through the blue velvet blanket, yet Sam hadn't moved from his seat, still focused on the way ahead of them.

''Buckle up Scarlet Witch, we are about to land anytime soon''

Wanda leaned forward to take a better look at the marvel that laid around them. The dense jungle below them gave the most spectacular hues of green, shades that she had not even seen before. Her lips could not help but let out a simple _''Oh''_ with the majestic panorama that unveiled in front of her. The view clieared even more with all of the misty clouds gone, making way for a full sight of the blue sky that cut ahead the green jungle. Wanda knew exactly where they were. She had been there before. She was glad to come again.


	4. Forbearance

Wakanda was beautiful. She hadn't seen much from her past missions there, but she had an established image about it. In a strange way it reminded her of Sokovia, but it wasnt the climate, or the architecture, or the cars in the city. It was rather the people. They had a peculiar energy within them, both strong and gentle at the same time. They seemed like a people that had endured a lot in their lifetimes and were ready to endure some more if life asked for it. Yet the spark in their smiles hadn't left them. Sokovians were the same. Their people had been through hell and back, wars and fallen regimes, yet they would never hesitate to shelter or share their bread with a passing traveller, or partake into their stories. Still flying over the never ending jungle, Wanda contemplated whether she could get a chance to go into the city as well, visiting, like a normal person. She wanted to see the city all around, without having a target to follow or some other higher motive over it.

A brief feeling of weightlessness took place in her stomach. She observed the trees growing bigger, and the ground reach closer to their pod, while Sam pushed down the gear lever, mouthing a here-we-go to himself.

''Are we going to land soon?'' Wanda knew the answer, but impatience was creeping on her.

''Yeah, I sent the signal minutes ago, but Cap is not answering yet.'' Willson replied with a hint of frustration in his tone, ''I can't- I dont know where to land, if he doesn't answer-'' he continued still agitated, changing the coordinates and sending the message again. Before saying anything, he turned to Wanda and let out a sigh. ''Can you?'' He questioned, holding his eyes closed, as if he was guilty of what he was going to say. Wanda turned to him, and prepared herself to act surprised by the following words that he was going to let out. ''In some weird form or way, like telepathically I mean...find him?'' he asked, the last words coming out like a form of doubt more than anything. Wanda knew he would not like either answer that she could give him.

''I can try, but... even If I can hear him, or find his mind'' she interrupted herself quickly to explain herself, ''doesn't mean I can have his coordinates, I am not Vision.'' Wanda tried to maintain as neutral an expression as possible when she felt his deep confusion and disappointment reflecting our of him and into her bones. To a certain point, she did not want to reveal that sort of power, not while she was still bad at it, not to him, not while their lives were depending on it.

Sam pressed a couple of buttons that lowered the power to minimum and reclined in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''We have no choice but to wait for their signal, or for that fact, our immediate death in the jungle'' he mumbled with himself. ''We-I don't even know if these are the correct coordinates.'' he continued while raising his voice. ''What if that robot gave us a false place?'' the hostility of his voice manifested much less than what he was feeling per se. Wanda felt a lump of annoyance in her guts from his words. She tried to appear comforting and accommodating to his words, but her nostrils were flaring. _Vision risked everything for us, and he blames him? How much proof does he want-_

The trail of thoughts was interrupted by a red dot on the electronic screen by the pilot's seat, which opened automatically with Cap's face taking up most of it. As soon as he appeared, both of them shifted off their seats, attentively waiting for him to speak.

''You finally found us,'' he spoke with a plastered smile on is face ''I am happy the team is soon going to be together again. I will send you the coordinates as soon as this message ends. We will be waiting for you.'' The screen immediately showed four coordinates that Sam put down in the input device for location generation. The pod powered up and engines started to hum rhythmically, as Wanda strapped on to her seat, waiting for the kick.

''Three...Two...and go'' Sam's voice died out at the full speed, with a smirk as always.

* * *

Wanda could not believe that she thought the mere crown of the jungle trees was majestic, when she compared it to the entrance of the Wakandan Royal settlement. The four hundred feet tall black panther statue that guarded the gate, stood draconian and regal, giving her the feeling that the Prince hid much more wonders than any of them had estimated so far.

He was waiting for them at the platform, dressed in dark clothes beneath his copper close-fitting tunic. Although the trees around him were shaking from the pod's strong landing wind, the Black Panther stood his ground tall, his eyes piercing on theirs through the window, as if he wanted to unravel all their thoughts, before they touched his sacred mother land. Wanda was familiar to the feeling. Perplexed and yet curious, a smile on her face lurked when she understood that, even though it was not advanced, T'challa could have some minor telepathic talents. _He is trying to read me...that is very interesting._ Wanda had never been on the other side of the shore. She had never felt others pressing on her mind, her thoughts or her memories, apart from Vision's rare therapeutic sessions, which were far away from intrusion. Strangely, it didn't bother her. As she and Sam were going out of the pod, and approaching T'challa, she felt more amused than anything, at his attempts on entering her mind.

''Welcome to my home,'' he said in a deep, reassuring voice. Wanda glanced at Sam Willson, and was about to chuckle at how he had straightened and changed his posture while greeting the prince.

''Thank you, for having us.'' Sam replied, while awkwardly attempting a bow.

''I hope we did not made much trouble'' spoke Wanda after him, lowering her head to the prince.

''We will have to see about that, won't we? Captain told me both of you can be trouble, some of which I saw for myself as well'' he responded with a charming smirk, while moving his hands slightly towards the enormous glass building that lied behind him. ''I have yet to impress you with my devices and my world,'', he hadn't finished his sentence yet, before they saw three tall figures dressed in black, tight fitting clothes, approaching them offering their aid. Their harmonic, cat-walk posture, gave Wanda the real recall as to who was actually the person standing in front of them. Royalty was not something you could miss out on about T'challa.

''Please, let us escort you to your rooms, Mr. Willson, Mrs Maximoff.'' they said in unison while showing them towards the building. T'challa lead the way first, gesturing to them to follow him and his assistants. Wanda looked around and tried to soak in as much as she could. The crystal clear top of the building blended beautifully with the vital green of the jungle. _No wonder Sam couldn't find the place...its basically invisible from the sky._

''Wanda, Sam!'' They both turned their heads towards the direction of the voice they would recognize in the middle of the battlefield. Captain jogged towards them and embraced them both with ah's and oh's coming from both sides. ''We have to make sure every one else is safe, but for now I am glad you are both here'' he said while walking with them.

''You have no idea how much we tried to find ya in this green ocean,'' said Sam while shaking his head and gesturing at the jungle behind them, ''It's crazy out there, I dont know what people did without GPSes in your time old man, and the birds!'' he scoffed ''The birds dont like me here for some reason?''

''I think he has been flying that pod for far too long'' added Wanda sympathetically, waiting for Steve to follow up with a joke of sorts.

''I need to speak with you, now that you are all here'' said T'challa, standing behind them. ''We have yet no location of Hawkeye, or his whereabouts, which means that for the moment there is not much we can do about him'' he said while looking at a transparent pad on his hand. '' I have the location of some other members of your team- well what used to be your team, but I am not sure who are your affiliations as for now,'' he added while looking straight at them, ''I am not willing to risk revealing my location to potential threats. I need to protect my people above all'' he said, while giving them the pad and crossing his arms on his back, waiting for their reaction. Sam and Wanda took the pad where they could barely translate any information at all from Wakandan. The pictures of Black Widow, War Machine, Iron Man and Vision were placed within the lines of information. Wanda felt a flicker in her heartbeat.

''Any information that you have on our team member is useful to us'' said Rogers, his voice slightly heated. ''I will not put you or your people on the spot for any reason, but we need to know their locations. We cannot abandon them if they are in danger-''

''Captain, I understand your concern. They are your team, your family, you need to save them. But my people are my family. I cannot put them before your requests, I am afraid'' T'challa interrupted Rogers in a steel tone. ''I will give you what information I have on them, but I cannot expect more guests of yours here. I hope you understand'' he ended the sentence facing their rooms. Captain shook his head assuring the Prince about his intentions but had visible traces of discontent in his face.

''I will need information about Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff'' said the Captain, taking the pad and scrolling through the information himself.

''Ant man, I dont know his name'' added Sam without hesitation.

''Hawkeye, Clint Barton'' added Rogers further, tapping on some parts of the pad, while T'challa studied his choices.

''What about the Vision?'' said Wanda, questioning more the reason that no one had mentioned him yet, ''He is the one who saved us?''

''Wanda...'' said Rogers, looking at her apologetically. ''You know he is with Stark. There is not much we can do for him. We can't use him for anything, it will turn to his maker either way'' he sounded apologetic, but he wasn't. _He didn't even think twice of him?! He just brushed me off! He just called him and ''it''?_

''His maker? What,'' she scoffed ''you still think he is under Stark's control? Has he not convinced you yet?'' spat Wanda aggressively. ''He is the one who saved us! He came to Siberia to save us, while you were playing catch with Tony Stark. What proof do you need more than that?'' Wanda felt the itch of her powers playing within her hands. Her anger was materializing, but her body craved it. All she wanted to do is to throw the hex at Captain's face.

''Wanda...'' Captain's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her hands. He seemed concerned, but far too little for what Wanda wanted him to feel. He approached her slowly, holding his hands where she could see them, ''I did not mean it like that-''

''I know how you mean it. I know how the people who think that are in charge mean it.'' Wanda clenched her fists, using every strength she had into repressing the energy that was flowing through her fingers. She closed her eyes, and slowly took a deep breath, realizing that she was far too tired and consumed to quarrel with America's greatest super-stubborn. ''I am going to rest for today.'' She turned towards T'challa and bowed her head, ''Thank you for offering us a place to be safe, your highness, it means a great deal to us, and our survival.'' she said while heading towards the door.

She entered the room and closed the door with a flick of her wrist. Letting out a sigh, she convinced herself that she did the right thing by fleeing the quarrel. Wanda sat on the king-sized bed covered in coral silk that centered on the room, and observed the mystic, yet modern architecture that built the room. Hues of wood hickory brown, were mixed with tribal-like patterns of coral, warming onto the green jungle that opened from the wide glass wall across her. There was enough light for her to meditate, but the thought brought her chest to burden her breathing. Meditation was something she always did with _him._ She lied on the bed and turned on her side. He wasn't there to guide her through the meta-plane, through the pain she'd always had to encounter, through the horrors her thoughts put her through. He wasn't there to lend his own space of thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, Wanda had closed her eyes, and a smile was drawn in her face, remembering Vision's perfectly organized thoughts that gave her a clear space to think, whenever her own mind wasn't welcoming. She felt lucky to have had that.

...

 _Quickly the room changed, the walls crumbled down and she found herself in a familiar place. A blinding light beam had taken up the sky. Wanda got up, covering her eyes, trying to get a better view at it, but she did not remember anything about the place. She felt grief coming from herself but she did not know why. Her heart was coming out of her chest, beating harder and harder at each step she took. She took a moment to realize that all around her, was surrounded by fallen bodies. ''No...''_

 _The blinding light had just faded away, but Wanda felt her breath leave her lungs again. She felt her gut tighten. There was no air to breathe, and not even tears to shed. She ran towards where the light beam came, but the closer she went, the more she wanted to leave the dream. Vision._

 _'No!" she wailed at the top of her lungs, but her voice died out. She felt herself trying to rid of her heart. Her voice started fading away, when all she wanted to do was scream. ''Pietro...and You!'' Her tears kept rolling hot down her cheeks, and the air wouldn't serve her any good anymore. Wanda wanted to disappear._

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you everyone for following the story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Im sorry theres not much interaction with Vision, but I felt the need to integrate the story into Wakanda since thats where CACW left it. Also Black Panther is one of my favourite super heroes ever.

I hope you enjoy!

Please leave feedback if you like it!

xx

King pink


	5. The Approaching Night

'' _Wake up.''_ The whisper wasn't real. But it made her spine shiver nonetheless. She did not recognize the voice, nor did she care. All the voices that floated in her head, all the names she heard inside her thoughts, she had found many ways to ignore them; and that afternoon, with the soft sun rays falling into the lustrous wooden desk, her sore muscles did not want to obey any of her introspective commands. It had been less than four days that they had spent at T'challas palace, and almost everyone from the team was there. _everyone they cared about._

Natasha had found her way from her hiding, through the jungle, taking down six of Black Panther's personal guards, brushing it off with a smile and a hug at the end. Wanda always envied her composed demeanor, cat-like movements and her capability on precision. The Black Widow was to her the ideal embodiment of a perfectly functioning human being: impeccable symmetrical Holliwoodian features, agile athletic body, cautious, prudent, yet her every move seemed to be thoroughly meditated and analyzed. She made no mistakes, and she did it with a smile on her face. Not being sure of what she would get from it, Wanda had asked her for physical practice, martial arts and such, which she had more than cheerfully agreed to. After two sessions of practice, Wanda had realized that the smile on her face hid much more sadistic hues when it came to training Wanda, or rather just practicing throwing anyone to the ground.

Wanda turned around with a groan when she felt the presence of Sam approaching her room, which meant disturbing her meditative session of muscle healing. She had not spoken much to him since their rescue mission, but even though their interactions had not been exactly the most amicable, he was one of the few who supported her concern for Vision's safety. Wanda felt his guilt and regret about his actions towards Vision. She knew that even though

''I know you know im coming so open the door please'' he said loudly beyond the walls, while his steps were heard closer and closer. Wanda didn't move but she concentrated her energies on opening the door, just in time for him to barge in.

''I am very tired, Natasha -''

''They have some information on Vis- Scratch that, they know where he is and what he is doing, I asked to communicate with him, but T'challa wont let me.'' he said while sneering and shaking his head and taking a stance on the middle of her room, ''I spoke to Steve, but he also thinks is too dangerous to meddle with other networks, and he doesn't want to break the Prince's trust'' Sam shrugged.

''What do you mean? Why won't they contact him?'' Wanda stood up and felt her heart beating faster, her blood heating up, ''But, they contacted everyone else. They have tried to contact Hulk. They have tried to contact Thor? Thor! The god that lives in another dimension!'' Wanda heard herself stuttering the words from English and resuming to Sokovian whenever she wanted the anger outside of her.

''I can't do anything Wanda, no one is with me on this one. Not even Nat. They all think is a waste of time.'' he shrugged apologetically and Wanda did feel the sincerity in his words and thoughts. He really wanted to help on this one. She felt bad for pushing him so much, but her stomach would feel like it was collapsing every time they mentioned Vision as the cold blooded robot that had no thoughts of his own, that followed blindly the words of his maker.

Wanda was familiar with loss, grief, feeling the hole in her chest had become a permanent part of her, she was familiar with losing someone that left this world, but she did not want to lose someone that was still there. Accepting the fact that she could not do anything for Vision was not something she wanted to do. Settling for nothing than their petty excuses, the way they shifted the conversation every time he would come up, the way they would avoid-

''Wanda, I think you should really do something for this. Vision did help us a lot'' He said while shaking his head. ''Don't let them patronize you. I know damn well how powerful you are. You could wipe us all, don't forget that'' he said, self assuringly, while pointing at her.

''What does _patronizing_ means?'' asked Wanda confused, not sure of why he was saying all the things that he did. Sam's eyebrows furrowed into a perplexed and yet dubious expression. He would forget from time to time that she actually came form the other side of the world.

''Uhm...It is- when people treat you with... condescension?- do you know what that means?'' He looked around and scratched his head trying to find a good explanation for the words, but Wanda's head shake indicated that he wasn't doing a good job. ''Well, you know how you when there is a lil kid, and you try to teach them something?'' Sam leaned on the desk behind him, ''Like you kind of approach them with another sort of tone...As if you don't want their feelings to be hurt? You act like you are trying to help, but really all you are doing is telling someone that they are less capable of doing something than them...'' Sam finished the sentence fearing what he might've uncovered by explaining the meaning to Wanda.

''They...they think I'm not capable?'' Confused of the meaning, Wanda clenched her fists while she tried to put all the pieces together, and suddenly everything made sense. The way that they would treat her, was always so...she thought it was protective, brotherly, compassionate, but it took her one single breath later to realize that that was not the right label to give their behavior towards her. That, that's not how you treat a brother, a sister; Pietro never treated her like that, he always trusted her, even with his life. Wanda felt a twitch in her guts and a shiver in her spine. Her eyes felt wet at the thought, the coldness in his body would be a permanent reminder of how bad she had failed him. Vision too, he had always believed in her, and yet she had abandoned him too.

''Wanda, you just have to talk to Cap'' said Sam, while getting ready to leave the room. Wanda jumped off the bed still contemplating her next move.

''I need to talk to T'challa'' she said looking at Sam, ''He will be the only one who will understand me. He respects loyalty and virtue, he will help us...Right?'' her eyes were questioning her own words, and to her surprise, she hadn't felt Steve's presence near the door.

''Wanda, there is nothing we can do for him. You know he is with Stark, and Stark will not let go of this anytime soon. We cannot risk the Black Panther location location.'' Steve came closer, his face had a stern eerie about him. Wanda searched into his thoughts to find a way to mediate with him, but there was nothing but pure stubbornness in it. She always hated Captain America's most valuable and yet dangerous trait. He believed every words that he said. He believed that Vision was a creature of sorts, somehow coming to life as an accident of ungodly measures, but he also believed that he Tony Stark had full control over him. Searching deeper, angry, Wanda found that he thought of Vision as nothing more than a computer, an electronic device with powers, whose switch was on Stark's hands.

''You really believe that don't you?'' She asked, as a sarcastic smile crept on her face, ''That he is nothing more than Stark's puppet, huh?'' She waited for his response while raising her head to look at him in the eyes.

''Wanda I dont know what he is, but he is dangerous,'' said Steve, putting his hand on her shoulder, ''and his allegiance is that of Stark's. T'challa will never agree to having him here. You should know better, we need-''

''Wanda, you need to let go'' Natasha's calm voice was heard from behind the Captain. She was leaning on the wall, with a half bitten apple in her hand. ''I know you care for him, but he had his choice, and he chose whatever he thought best. Don't you think you should respect that? He did respect your choice right?''

Wanda held her breath and stared at her, eyes widening at her words. A sudden faint gulp went through her guts, and her mouth felt dry. The realization that Natasha might've been right made her fingers weak, for whatever spasms of energy that she was accumulating was gone.

''You think he wants to be there? Blamed for rescuing us? Maybe they put him in an incubator?'' Wanda's questions were pure, for she just wanted to reassure herself that she was not wrong. She turned to Cap, who had a confused look on his face.

''I dont know, I never thought of it that way, but if that was his choice, then yes, I would honor that choice. That's what I did with Nat.'' He said shrugging his broad shoulders.

''Mhm, exactly.'' said Natasha while throwing the pit of her, now finished apple in Wanda's bin, giving sarcastic looks to Sam and Steve. ''Just let go, it is easier that way'' she mumbled, while leaving the room along with Captain and Sam. Sam, gave her one last doubtful look and left the room, while Captain hurried after him, starting a conversation about one of his main devices.

''Is that what you did?'' asked Wanda, hoping that the Widow would've heard her, even though she had walked some steps away from her room. ''When they put the one you care about in a deep sleep, incubating them from the world? Even though they might've wanted it?'' A little closed smile went through her lips, when she felt Natasha's surprise at her words. Wanda felt privileged, being one of the few people to have really surprised the Black Widow. But she had seen her memories, her hopes, her concerns, and she knew the Black Widow had meddled with the Winter Soldier, which apparently, no one else had any idea of this history.

''You're smart'' Nat said in a reassuring tone, turning around with a cheeky smile, ''And invasive, may I add'' she raised her eyebrows jokingly.

Wanda got caught by surprise from her reaction. Natasha, she seemed- she was calm. _how did she do that so quickly?_ She came closer to her, her smile still creeping in her face and lightly stroked a string of Wanda's hair, moving it around her shoulder.

''You thought I'd be angry, or surprised.'' she sighed, sounding well aware of Wanda's plan. ''I was. But having to live with what I have to live, your emotions become a liability. I've learnt how to turn them into an asset.''

''Vision would say that too,'' Wanda looked down, trying to pick good words to express herself rightly. ''He was the only one who saw me and did not see a nuclear explosion about to happen. He didn't see death. It was because of him that I learned so well to control my emotions'' she spoke while fidgeting with her energy beams in her fingers. ''I think is because he sort of, believed in me. He pushed me to try to learn, but not because he said or did anything. Just...'' Wanda stepped away from her and leaned in the wall, refusing to appear defeated. A soft ray of light, probably one of the last for that day well between the two of them. ''Nat, I know you were trying to manipulate me, when you told me before about Vision and his choices. But the truth is, I am afraid what you said is true.'' Wanda said, trying very hard to hide the light shake in her voice.

''You don't want it to be true.'' spoke Natasha softly, complementing her thoughts in a melancholic voice. She leaned on the wall close to Wanda and turned her head towards the other part of the hallway where the last rays of sun where struggling to come in. The wall-wide window that expanded until the end of the corridor made way for the magnificent view in a twirl of the twilight and the dark green colors of the jungle that laid in front of them. After a long, serene minute of silence Natasha turned her head to Wanda and a mischievous smile formed in her lips. ''He is a mystery. For all of us. But he let you in. You know him better than anyone here.'' she said with devious smirk, ''Believe in yourself and you will not be disappointed.''

Wanda's eyes squinted and she felt a smirk creeping in her face when she managed to read into her genius. She was letting her in her thoughts. Her heartbeat felt lighter when she realized she could read at the plans that the Black Widow unraveled for her. It proved to her, again, that Natasha Romanoff was indeed the ideal embodiment of a human being.

* * *

 _ **Authors note**_

Hello everyone! Thank you for the support and the follows and favourites. I was soooo so nervous about posting this fanfic but Im so glad to see so many people enjoying it! I hope there is some Scarlet Vision material out there for all you shippers.

First of, I know this chapter is not very fluffy or very angsty, but I thought it was necessary in order to make Wanda who she is and establish the other characters as well. Just to make things clear, in no way I'm trying to make her as the only one against the team. Her relationships will not be strained- dont worry about that. Second, i am quite a fan of the comics (apart from towards the end) in their relationship, as well as Natasha's and Bucky's- so you might see some hints now and then about those two. Also Natasha is one of my loves, when I was little she was like an idol so I wanted to give her some credit in here.

Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is bit descriptive, but the truth is here where I live has been sunny for the first time in the year, and I cannot help it but try to put my love for the sun rays and the greenery in my writings. I hope you mostly enjoy them rather than get bored. But if you absolutely hate it, please let me know so I can make some changes in the upcoming characters.

ps. the names of the chapters come from different songs or other instrumental pieces. This one is from Philip Wesley.

Hope you have a lovely weekend!

As always feedback always appreciated!

xx

King Pink


End file.
